


Something About Us

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca didn't believe in soulmates.  Beca was born without a mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Us

Beca didn’t believe in soulmates.  Really, could anyone blame her?  Her parents were soulmates, and they got divorced.  So much for that myth.

Beca was born without a mark.  That wasn’t so uncommon in itself, since plenty of people developed them later.  What _was_ curious was that Beca never got any sort of soulmate mark.  At all.  Her eighteenth birthday came and went, and...nothing.  Mom and Dad were mystified, but they let it slide.

 

  
  


“Why don’t we all go around the room, and we can all say something about ourselves that nobody else knows?  I’ll start us off.”  Beca clasped her hands together.  “I have no soulmate mark.  I’ve never had one.  Both my parents did, and I just...I don’t buy into the whole ‘soulmate’ thing anyway.  If that was true, your first love would be your last, y’know?”

Chloe was looking at her funny, but Beca thought it was best to ignore it.

“Anyone else?”

“Okay, I got something…”

  
  
  


When everyone split up after the remix practice to go to sleep, Chloe wouldn’t leave Beca.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah?  What is it?”

“I think I’m your soulmate.” Chloe said it slowly, with the words drawn out, as if she wasn’t quite sure how to say it.

Beca blinked in confusion.  “But wait- how-”

“There’s a tattoo of headphones on the back of my neck.”  Chloe lifted her hair and turned around so that Beca could see the aforementioned mark.  “I got it right before the semester started.”  Chloe dropped her hair and turned around to face Beca.  “I know you don’t believe in soulmates, but do you think we could try?”

Beca couldn’t believe what was happening.  On the other hand, what did she have to lose?

“Sure, okay.  Just- can we wait until after nationals?”

“Oh, of course.  Eyes on the prize, right?”  Chloe grinned.

“Right.” Beca grinned back nervously.

“Alright.  ’Night, Beca, see you tomorrow!”

“’Night, Chloe!”

Beca went back to her dorm room and fell onto her bed, a myriad of worries occupying her thoughts.

She’d pretend that she was too focused on nationals to get into a relationship right now.  Pretend that she wasn’t terrified of getting involved in _any_ romantic relationship, pretend that she wasn’t scared of hurting Chloe’s feelings, pretend that she and Chloe could _actually_ work.

These were the worries that plagued Beca’s mind before she drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


The “we won nationals" after-party was _fantastic_.

Fat Amy had brought donuts, Stacie had come up with a disco ball, and the radio (provided by Aubrey, of all people) was loudly playing Beca’s music.  Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Beca was too, until Chloe appeared, with a look in her eyes that reminded Beca of the promise she’d made on the court.

Beca opened her mouth to say something (she hadn’t quite decided what), but Chloe put a finger on Beca’s and began singing along to the song that had just started playing.

“ _It might not be the right time.  I might not be the right one, but there’s something about us I want to say, ‘cause there’s something between us anyway._ ”

Beca pulled away from Chloe so she could speak.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Beca, I would be honored to have my heart broken by you.”  Chloe smiled.

Beca bit her lip, still unsure.  “But what if it doesn’t work out?”

Chloe shrugged carelessly.  “Then it won’t work out.  Don’t knock it ‘till you try it, right?   _I might not be the right one, it might not be the right time, but there's something about us I've got to do, some kind of secret I will share with you._ ”

Beca gave in.  “Alright, I’ll give it a go.”

“Yes!”  Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek happily.  “Thank you!  I promise I’ll make it worth your while!”

Beca smiled to herself.   _I know you will._

 


End file.
